


Worth It

by missjmelville



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buck Is Horny, Cock Worship, Eddie Works Out, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: Eddie is working out but Buck wants sex, why can't they do both?“You know, you could join me,” Eddie huffs as he finishes his last sit-up and stops for a brief rest.“Or, you could stop that and let me suck you off again,” Buck replies back with a coy smirk on his lips, still looking all relaxed and at ease against the doorframe except for the tenting in his underwear that tells Eddie how much Buck enjoys watching him work out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 349





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_randomist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_randomist/gifts).



> A very Happy Birthday to my darling Kendra, this fic would not exist without you and so I feel it's only appropriate to post this for you on your birthday. I know I've been teasing for months but it's finally finished. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by this gif: [HERE](https://media.giphy.com/media/7TodfbvPnmf4Gsad1N/giphy.gif) and the discussion that followed that you can almost see his dick in the sweatpants and how much Buck would love to be lying underneath him, and also a bunch of NSFW porn gifs of various push-up blow-job scenarios. Extremely NSFW: [HERE](http://porngipfy.com/content/2016/04/xxx-from-sweetperfectionissexy.gif) is a reference gif of the positioning of Buck and Eddie in the fic if it helps.

Eddie is in the middle of his morning workout routine, sweats hanging low on his hips as he starts with a couple of sets of sit-ups while Buck watches from the doorway in only his underwear admiring the view.

“You know, you could join me,” Eddie huffs as he finishes his last sit-up and stops for a brief rest.

“Or, you could stop that and let me suck you off again,” Buck replies back with a coy smirk on his lips, still looking all relaxed and at ease against the doorframe except for the tenting in his underwear that tells Eddie how much Buck enjoys watching him work out.

Eddie’s heart rate kicks up a gear but he tries not to let Buck know how much his words affect him. Acting as if he didn’t hear the words from Buck’s mouth, Eddie rolls over and gets his hands under himself to start the next part of his routine, push-ups.

Buck watches Eddie do a couple of push-ups before he stands up straight and makes his way across the room coming to a stop by Eddie’s side. Eddie grunts as he pushes himself up and holds it there, tilting his head to look up at Buck.

Buck folds himself down elegantly by Eddie’s hip. Someone as tall and broad as Buck should not be able to move so smoothly, Eddie thinks as he rolls his eyes slightly at his boyfriend and continues with his workout.

He almost flinches when Buck’s hands run down his back, he didn’t really expect Buck to actually try anything yet. It’s hard to keep concentrating on what he’s doing with Buck’s large calloused hands running down his flank and coming to stop at the dimples just above his waistband before the swell of his ass. He flicks a look at Buck, trying to communicate his thought of _really?_ with a raised brow and quirk of his mouth.

Buck smirks in response and gets up, hands leaving Eddie’s skin, goosebumps erupting in their wake as the warmth leaves him. He thinks this will be the end of Buck distracting him if he’s lucky, at least until he feels a hand on his ankle. He stops again mid push-up to twist back to see what Buck is up to.

Buck smiles at him and gently but firmly moves Eddie’s legs until they’re spread further apart, Eddie watches bemusedly as Buck lies down next to him and then wiggles around until he’s in position. It takes Eddie’s mind a little bit to catch up to the position they are in now as Buck’s hands settle warm and possessive on his hips, fingers sliding under his waistband.

His breath leaves him in a whoosh as Buck tilts his head back from where he is situated under Eddie to look up at him, his hair tickling Eddie’s abs.

“Don’t let me interrupt, Eds,” Buck presses a quick brush of lips against Eddie’s hip as he shifts better into place and Eddie can hear the smirk in his voice, “You finish your workout and I’ll just lie here,” he brushes his nose just above Eddie’s waistband and tugs the sweatpants down slowly.

Eddie tries not to tense up, tries not to let Buck know how much this is getting to him but it’s a little hard when Buck is pushing Eddie’s sweats down his thighs and nosing at his now hard cock as it twitches at the attention. Eddie’s arms tremble and he has to lock his elbows to stop himself from collapsing on top of Buck.

“Dios mio,” he hisses out as Buck licks him from base to tip and then tilts his head and suddenly all Eddie can think of is not coming right then and there. Then, as wet heat engulfs him, he can’t stop the small stutter of his hips, Buck’s hands move from his hips to settle on his ass, holding him in place and digging his fingers in lightly.

Buck stays still once he has Eddie in his mouth, hands softly squeezing the globes of Eddie’s ass as he, true to his word, just lies there, clearly waiting for Eddie to get with the program.

It takes a couple of minutes for Eddie to pull his composure together, meanwhile Buck lies there patiently, sucking softly and swallowing every so often, and it’s driving Eddie slowly insane with need. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before he bends his elbows and lowers himself, his legs shaking with the effort of moving slowly.

Buck hums around Eddie’s cock as it slides further into his mouth and then drags back out as Eddie pushes himself back up into position leaving just the tip resting on Buck’s tongue hot and heavy and leaking.

The next few push-ups are slow and steady as Eddie adjusts to the new sensations, while Buck sucks him eagerly on every drop and tongues his slit on every pull. It’s a real effort for Eddie to keep his motions actual push-ups and not just thrust into Buck’s oh-so-welcoming mouth, but he manages it.

As if to taunt him some more, Buck hums around him on the next downward push and clutches tighter to Eddie’s ass, fingertips skimming his hole teasingly. Eddie’s hips stutter at that and he has to stop for a moment again to catch his breath, he’s sweating and panting, face flushed and head bowing down to watch Buck take him in every time.

Buck laps softly with his tongue as Eddie stills, eyelashes fluttering as he glances up at Eddie to gauge his reaction when he catches sight of his boyfriends face, his lips quirk up in a cocky grin as much as they can spread around the head of Eddie’s cock.

“Buck,” Eddie breathes out with as much feeling as he can, the same way one might curse to the heavens, a blush high on his cheeks and traveling fast down his chest.

Buck pulls back slowly, letting Eddie’s cock slip from his lips with a soft wet pop as he looks up again, smile bright and lips plump as they lock eyes.

“Yes Eddie?” He asks in a tone of voice as if he hadn’t just been sucking Eddie’s brains out through his dick. God he’s so fucking smug but Eddie loves it.

It’s a struggle but Eddie wants to touch Buck so badly that he shifts his weight onto one hand and reaches down carefully with the other, fingers brushing Buck’s wild curls first, and then his brow, the slope of his nose, the sweep of his cheekbone, those soft lips. Buck preens like a feline, tilting his face into the sweep of Eddie’s gentle touch, he swipes his tongue out, brushing the tips of Eddie’s fingers in a suggestive way that makes Eddie shudder with want.

Eddie can’t help but slide his fingers into Buck’s soft open mouth, pressing against his tongue, sliding along his teeth. Buck sucks them with the same lavish attention he had given Eddie’s cock just a few moments earlier and it steals Eddie’s breath with the sheer swell of love and lust he is suddenly overwhelmed with.

He pulls his fingers from Buck’s mouth with a groan leaving a trail of saliva as he tracks them back up the same path he’d trod before. Buck tilts his head back, eyes closed as Eddie’s fingers dig lightly into his hair, tugging softly on the curls before they disappear completely as Eddie once more uses both arms to hold himself up.

Buck is quick to take Eddie back into his mouth then and suck greedily as Eddie’s cock twitches against his tongue and leaks copiously. If Buck were to ever doubt how much Eddie loves doing this for him, he has the answer now in how eager Eddie is, how gentle he tries to be but can’t help his hips stuttering out of his control whenever Buck swallows.

Eddie doesn’t last much longer after that, and it gets harder and harder to hold himself up on his shaking arms but Buck takes it all without so much as a noise of complaint, and when Eddie comes, Buck swallows it all readily. Eddie’s body is trembling and he rolls to the side as his arms give out, careful not to squash Buck beneath him.

Buck is smiling up at him from his position on the floor and turns his head to place a soft kiss against Eddie’s hip. With one hand he reaches over to squeeze Eddie’s thigh and with the other he reaches down into his underwear where he is now painfully aware of how hard he is that he’s no longer concentrating on Eddie’s pleasure.

“C’mere,” Eddie calls, one hand pulling at Buck’s shoulder, the other reaching for Buck’s waist as he shimmies up until they are lying side by side, and Eddie can pull Buck into a kiss. Buck whines as Eddie pulls Buck’s hand out of his underwear but it turns into a moan when Eddie manoeuvres Buck until he is straddling Eddie’s thigh.

“Come on baby,” Eddie breathes into the warm space between their lips, his hand reaching around to squeeze Buck’s ass and urge him on faster. Buck is panting and writhing against Eddie, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed, Eddie can’t help but kiss him again, chasing his own taste from Buck’s mouth and claiming him completely.

“Eddie, fuck,” Buck’s voice is a hoarse croak as he comes, hips stuttering and eyes fluttering shut as Eddie soothes him through it, stroking gently up and down Buck’s side until he stops moving. They lie like that for a few minutes, Buck catching his breath and Eddie basking in the feeling of Buck half draped over him, warm and heavy.

“You ruined my workout,” Eddie murmurs as he presses a kiss just shy of Buck’s lips, and he watches as Buck’s eyes light up and a smile stretches across his face.

“But worth it,” Buck replies back, and yeah, Eddie thinks, _totally worth it_.


End file.
